Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-6})^{-3}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{-6})^{-3} = 7^{(-6)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-6})^{-3}} = 7^{18}} $